Hell Corp
Hell Corp '''is the specific branch of Hell's Forces located in Western Hell. This massive building is the center of the workforce of the west. On top of being the most successful business in Hell, its influence expands above ground to Daten City as well, the Mayor being its CEO. History Hell Corp was founded within the previous 2000 years, originally starting out as a workplace for Demons to organize their contracts and work together toward a common goal. Previously, it was considered more of an organizational hub, but it soon outgrew its original purpose as demons expanded to the creation of Ghosts. The founding Absolute wished to capitalize on his citizens' talent with ghost creation. Hell Corp then became a business with an actual workforce, providing several opportunities for employment that included Ghost Tech positions, contract negotiators, and even its own military force. As per tradition, each Absolute that took over became the CEO of the company. It was only within the past few hundred years Hell Corp expanded its base of operations into Daten City, one Absolute in particular becoming the Mayor- Corset. After Corset's untimely demise came a host of other Absolutes, eventually coming up to Shroud. Shroud's Restructuring The three Absolutes after Corset having disappeared, a new Absolute took charge in the 2-3 day grace period in between. When Shroud took over, he rebranded the entire corporation with a new logo and a new goal in mind- to find and hunt Lost Souls, to create the most powerful ghost known to mankind, and to collect banshee threads, alongside the original task to take over Earth. Job Classes Hell Corp's employment is made up of three different job classes: '''Standard, Ghost Tech and''' Casters. '''They are not separated by their rank, but signify is an employee belongs to the specialty task forces. Each class has its own logo which is present on the black armband that comes with the Demon Uniform. Standard Standard Class employees are the bulk of Hell Corp; they provide the many different cogs and springs that keep the workflow. These are you jack-of-all-trades, your battle specialists, and your basic peon. These are the bread and butter! Standard employees are simply those who are not assigned a special task force. They can be your military generals all the way down to your paper pushers. Their logo sports the skull symbol brought in by Shroud. Ghost Technicians Ghost Techs are specially trained employees whose main focus is to create, maintain, and modify ghosts for the purpose of creating mischief within Daten City. Typically, those who are Ghost Techs spend their time in the lower sections of the building in their own high-tech labs. Their logo is similar to the eye of a ghost, relating to the 'hitodamas' that float around the apparitions. Hell Corp is known for their specialty ghosts and renowned for their control over them Casters Casters are better known as the Mages of Hell Corp. These specific employees pride themselves in their elite magical ability. Casters have special access in the Great Library of Hell and receive special training before employment. It's said this is one of the tougher jobs, as they can also be tasked to create new spells. The logo for casters is similar to the original bat-like emblem that Hell Corp held before Shroud's takeover, with the colors inverted. Hell Corp's Grounds Hell Corp's base building consists of 666 floors, including 3 basement levels. Most floors are filled with cubicles, while others have specific purposes such as a cafeteria floor, an inner garden, and a cat room. Within the territory itself is also a large coliseum arena for training and events. Within walking distance of the corporation is the Great Library of Hell. Lobby - 1st Floor The Lobby on the ground floor is the main entrance to the building from Hell. This floor has several receptionist desks, maps of the expansive building, a refreshment center, and a large fountain that spews glowing red liquid. Cubicles and Work Environment Every 50 floors are work cubicles and call centers. Each floor has its own Lord or Minor Lord to oversee the workers. There are breaks between specific floors for other work environments or recreational activities that demons may access at any time between work. The cubicles for each demon include a desk, a high-quality chair, spacious working environment, and personal water coolers. The cubicle floors have a television front-and-center for announcements. Each floor also has a lounge area with large-screen televisions and vending machines. Ghost Labs The Ghost Labs are generally restricted access for Ghost Technicians only save for the first laboratory. There are high-tech locks to keep experiments contained in the facility, the first lab being for showcase and training purposes exclusively. The second lab is where most techs work pulling Souls out of their personal Limbo or concentrated pools of Malice. Techs can place a ghost in a transponder where they can either code the ghost digitally or manipulate it with demon tools until it forms into their desired shape. High concentration sins are rare finds and often put aside for experimentation rather than slammed together into one due to the lack of control. The third and final lab is the deepest down and reserved for Torsolette. Access is restricted due to the manipulation of raw Soul Threads. The Cafeteria Smack-bam in the middle of the buildings, on floor 333, is the Cafeteria. This entire floor is reserved for food and dining of high-class experience. Similar to a mall, each style of food has its own miniature restaurant for a premium eat-in experience. There's also a karaoke lounge. Cat and Puppy Lounge There is a floor dedicated specifically to Jokki's cat lounge and Fundoshi's puppy lounge. Workers can de-stress and pet their desired animal to their heart's content. Infirmary Wounded? There's an infirmary on the 13th floor. It's basically a hospital. Category:Hell